She will pay
by Sidan
Summary: When Sidan has to hunt someone who almost killed him... Well, he is going to have quite a journey. Rated M in later chapter. Set in Najee's minecraft world in his story "Yokai Shojo Rakuen". He deserves full credit for the backround and characters of the story. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue.

I wrenched my arm out of the chain. Pain throbbing through my arm like poison. I ripped my hand out of the opposite chain and fell to the ground panting. I rested there trying to regain my stamina before I fell unconscious through exhaustion. Too late. My body turned numb, and my vision went black.

I felt someone shaking my body. I swatted away their hand away giving no bother about who it could be. I didn't want to lift my aching body off the floor. They kept nudging me in effort. I began hearing a muffled voice as I lay tired and sleepy.

"Come on get up, why won't you get up?" The voice sounded familiar. Yet I still refused to move my body off the ground.

"No, I want to sleep in before work honey." I croaked a smirk marked across my face. I wanted more sleep.

"There is no work, and I am not your 'honey'. come on just get up." I felt a hand pat and shake my head annoying me to the slimmest amount. I opened my eyes seeing a blurred shape kneeling beside me.

I lifted my head up and looked around. I was still here. In Farah's lab. The walls before me lay scorched and crumbled, the many chains that hung from the ceiling now broken. A glanced over two burning corpses lying side by side a few metres away. Looks like I wasn't the only one Farah didn't want snooping around.

I stood up and stretched, my legs felt shaky and wobbly nearly cracking under my weight. Something wasn't right. My eyes stung and my muscles ached like I had been using the infection too much. I began thinking about Farah. Did she do something to me?

I needn't worry about her anymore, I could tell she was far away by now. But I knew, deep down. That she would never be gone. I glanced to my left seeing Jack standing there with a look of confusion. And why wouldn't he. I mean look at this room. It was like the Succubi had gone rampage in here.

"What happened in here?" Jack asked as he and I surveyed the room's damage.

"Farah tried to drain my powers and kill me. I kept telling everyone that she was suspicious and yet no one believed me." Blah, blah, blah. I rambled on my voice hoarse yet bearable. My eyes set on Jack through my rambles, he listened intently like he was actually interested. Like a loyal dog, well... I guess he is one technically.

I let out a sigh and proceeded to apologise for my rant "Sorry, I'm just tired. What time is it, anyway?" I looked at him waiting for an answer. He simply raised his shoulders and helped me stand up right.

"You guys need to learn about watches seriously." I glanced at Jack, his face looking at me like I was insane.

"I'll tell you later, let's just get out of here." He wasn't getting the conversation at all.

"Don't worry about it. Hey are you feeling alright? You look kinda... Beaten?" I nearly missed his message as I clamped onto his shoulder. I was sure that he winced then.

"Like I said I am just a bit tired. I'll be fine and dandy soon." I re-assured him. I was tired, just tired.

"Ok." I looked at the ground as we walked towards the door. Listening to the sound of footsteps on stone.

We stepped outside, my nose picked up the smell of water and greenery in an instant. The sky lay a morning orange and the ocean made a soothing sound the more I listened. The full moon still loomed over the world in honour and glory. This was wolf paradise.

I let go of Jack and slumped onto a fallen log that clearly hadn't dried up from rain. I looked to moon and let out a smile. Not a smirk or a grin, a smile. Because I knew that one day, Farah would pay.

"Hey Sidan we should get you back to base before everyone gets really worried." I lifted my head to Jack. He was a true friend. He had helped me through thick and thin. I had saved his life and he had saved mine. And although we argued like kids, we were like brothers.

I'm going to miss him, because I am leaving. And possibly never coming back.

So let the hunt begin...


	2. Commander Peter Thanes

**Author's Note: Yay chapter 1 is up! Twice as long as the last chapter because I realized that the prologue was quite short. This may also be ever so slightly worse than the last chapter due to less time to write.**

**I would really appreciate if people left reviews (of any kind!) because it shows me that people are reading my first story with interest.**

**Oh and Commander Peter Thanes was made by: DARK-OMEGA-XS-6 **

**Enjoy thy show.**

I opened the chest and searched for the items I needed. Getting back in my house was the easy part. Leaving the fortress without anyone finding out was the hard part.

The doctors had spent hours checking over me wondering what Farah did to me. I swear I had never seen so many syringes in my entire life. Not to mention they numbed my body for half of that.

I swiped an empty quiver from the chest. Farah had taken all my equipment when she experimented on me, including my steel tomahawk. It had taken me weeks to find that thing. The dungeon was more a problem than a worth. The ruins constantly had zombies swarming it. Make a single sound and they chase you out of there like you were the winning lottery ticket. Luckily they have the brain of a toddler and the eyes of a bat.

I moved onto another chest finding a pouch of shivs and a gun. You're probably wondering why I have so many weapons in my house. Well, I honestly don't know the reason myself. Maybe it was because of the monsters, maybe bragging rights for how many stuff I found before I came here. I really don't know.

I finished with the chest and walked to the kitchen table. I laid the equipment out on front of me. I grabbed a sheet of paper and looked over it:

* One recurve bow.

* A quiver of arrows.

* One gun.

* One or two knives.

* A sword or axe.

I ticked off the items as I went. Unable at the last and first on the list. I really wish Farah hadn't had taken my stuff.

I slumped onto the bed. I have searched high and low for a weapon. Same story everywhere. We're sold out, we don't have the materials, why are you in my house? The same outcome.

I shut my eyes and listened to the rain outside. The sound always sent a delightful shiver down my spine.

I continued to listen for what seemed like hours. The sweet pitter patter of rain droplets and the odd thunder clap had given me goose bumps.

I sat up on my bed running my hands through my hair. I glanced across the room. Chests opened left and right, junk lay scattered across the room. Looks like a riot went through here.

I lifted myself to my feet and began to throw stuff out of sight. You know what they say. Out of sight, out of mind. I continued with this until a piece of folded paper at the door caught my

Attention. A note by the looks of it.

I grabbed the note and proceeded to read.

'Sidan, I know that you want to kill Farah. But you need the proper equipment first. Without it you will be killed; by her or the monsters. If you want better gear, meet me at the armoury and I will get you the equipment for your journey. -Peter Thanes.'

I stood there dumbfounded. Reason being Thanes is taking an interest in helping me. That is not normal. And I thought we shared nothing in common except a hatred of Succubi. Not to mention we never truly got along. Maybe it's because I'm a thief.

I pondered the thought for a moment deciding on the reason and slipping the note onto my bed. Time to get into proper clothing.

I walked into the armoury. The place was near empty people wise. A man listed off all the guns making sure they were all still there. Thanes stood in a corner a small crate at his feet. I walked towards Thanes avoiding the gaze of the soldier. Authority and I never really got along.

"Looks like you made it. Took your time, didn't ya?" Thanes was a well few feet away from a punch in the gut.

"I only came here for the equipment ok, not any smart talk." Thanes grin dropped ever so slightly.

"Fine. Open the crate, your stuff is in there, I spared no expense. Ok maybe a little expense." I kneeled to the crate ignoring him and opened it with ease. Many tools and clothing lay in the crate including a very sleek looking hatchet.

I grabbed the hatchet, stood up and spun it in my hand.

"What is this beauty made from?" I asked interest clear in my voice. Thanes looked down from gulping a beer and let out a chuckle.

"The head is made from aluminium. And the wood is made from rose wood. Best materials I could find.

I looked at him in disbelief. "You made these?" Thanes glanced at me and laughed shaking his head. Of course he didn't.

"No, no. I just researched the best stuff for it and got the blacksmith to make it." I stared at the axe in amazement.

"You just going to take the axe or are you going to take the rest of it as well?" I looked at him for a moment and rested the axe on the ground with a sigh.

I kneeled down to the crate and looked through the rest of it with interest.

"Well this is definitely better than what I was planning." I told him as I looked over myself.

The hatchet and a steel dagger sat holstered to my side. A recurve bow and quiver strapped to my back. Two double barrelled flintlocks strapped to my belt and two to my back. If I saw myself walking towards me with all this weaponry. I wouldn't hesitate to run.

He had given me some well-made clothes as well. A white coat with violet purple outlines and hood, a light grey tank top. Black, leather pants and white armoured boots. Knowing all the things out there that would gladly take a bite at my feet. It was probably best if I had armoured boots. And although it was the only armour I had. I didn't mind.

"How did you know purple was my favourite colour?" I asked. A smirk crossed his lips.

"A little hired bird told me" I knew exactly who told him. And I am sure she is happy with herself.

"One more thing before you go. Use this **very, **no...** Extremely **carefully." Thanes told me as he

handed me a metal gauntlet with many spikes rowing it.

"It's a grappling hook. When you throw your hand out it will launch the hook about thirty or so metres before being dragged back into the gauntlet. The whole process without hitting something in the process takes about three seconds to launch as far as it can, and around eight seconds to retract back." I looked over it, I pondered why it would need so many razors along the back of it. Backhand someone with it and they would be missing one half of their face.

"Cool, but eh. Why so many spikes?" Thanes looked at me for a moment like I was part deranged.

"You can never have too many spikes! The two forward pointing ones will dig you into a wall when you grapple it. And the many, smaller, upward pointing razors along the back are for protection and attack. Something bites the back of this they will most likely pull back in pain. Giving you a chance to scalp em with that nifty tomahawk." Thanes lectured me on the grapple. Seemed useful.

"This is also made from the best materials I could find. Just remember it will take some practice and will drag you through the air if you're not careful. So use it wisely." I looked at the glove with fascination. I noticed a metal wire leading out of the back of it.

The wire made its way into a shiny metallic container. It was circular in shape and most likely held a couple dozen metres of metal wire. I gently grabbed the new tool making sure not to cut myself on one of the many razors.

"You tape the container to your hip." I glanced at him.

"I think I knew that. Hehe" I let out a small chuckle. I wasn't shore why, nor did I care. It felt good to just laugh at something that didn't come from my imagination. And it was good to not be trying to argue with Thanes over nothing.

I strapped the glove onto my right hand and holstered the container to the same side. The glove felt tight and light despite its size. As well as the grappling hook it also looked pretty defensive on many terms. Probably strong enough to stand a bite from a zombie or a wolf. Not that a wolf would bite me of course.

"Try it out later, you need to go before people find out and stop ya from going." I looked at him for a moment. He had done all this for me even though he disliked me. I wouldn't have and that made him a true commander, to look after people no matter what. I raised my hand to him.

"Thanks man, without all this I would be dead by tomorrow morning. And I know we don't always get along. But hey, wanna be friends?" He looked at my hand for a few moments with confusion, and then shook it with a smile.

"Friends. Now I bribed the guard at the entrance to let you out tonight. If he asks why you are going out just say you are going late night fishing." I listened to Thanes and nodded. I never knew the day that Thanes would help me out.

"Cya mate, I owe you one!" I turned around and ran out the doors with haste. But not before giving Thanes a well-earned salute.

All that's left is to wait for night.

**Whoo! What a rush. Remember that if you write reviews I get more enthusiasm to write more! Oh and I tried to base the grappling hook off of just cause 2. But if my terrible descriptive skills weren't very good then just look that up and you should know.**

**Hope you liked it! Tell me your ideas in the reviews and before you ask, I am not taking OC's at this current time. Thanes was best suited for his role in the chapter and it fit like a charm. I may do OC's later on but for now it will remain to a steady 1 or 2.**

**Next chapter should have Sidan escaping Fort America and Thanes saving a certain (slime related) girl. That's all folks!**


	3. The Stranger part 1

**Author's Note: Welcome back folks! Ok first half will be about Sidan escaping fort America. Next half will be about Thanes saving Amanda (Gel's youngest daughter) from Ink.**

**I want to ask a question of you guys. Do you prefer magic or science? Do you prefer the art of spells and but large amounts of time, or the skills of machinery and easily gained items? Your choice. Poll is on my profile.**

I jumped down from the ledge being careful not to make too much noise. Most people had gone to sleep at this hour which made my job that much harder. Guards were armed and on edge. Ready to shoot at anything that wasn't human. And people who weren't on duty were fast asleep ready for early dawn.

I pondered on the topic for a few minutes. I didn't know why I was treating this like a stealth mission. Thanes had already told me the plan and it involved no stealth at all. Simply meet the guard at the entrance, tell him I'm going fishing if he asks, and escape. No sneaking whatsoever.

I walked down the hallway my backpack jingling as I moved. The entrance was in sight with guard leaning against the door smoking his cigar and assault rifle in hand. Time to move.

"Hey. I am here to get outside." And there were my skills in lying, horrible. For a thief my lies weren't exactly the most thought up, sometime they were… Sometimes. He looked up and sneered at me.

"Is that so? What's your name?" It was clear he was old. Maybe in his late fifties or early sixties. A rough beared spread across face and his right eye was scared. I would like to say that scar was an accident but I knew very well it wasn't.

"Uh, Sidan Heath." My voice was croaky. It was clear I was frightened. He looked over me for a moment then checked over his notebook.

"Alright go ahead. Careful of the mobs." I heeded his warnings as the metal door slid open. I ran through the large tunnel way. I nearly ducked as the mounted sentry gun aimed at me. But looked away after a brief moment. I was nearly in the clear.

"Hey where you going so late at night anyway?" I heard the man shout. I quickly turned around and shouted back.

"Late night fishing!" I shouted back. He looked at with confusion. It didn't matter how he looked at me. I had done it!

"Where is your fishin' rod then?" I froze. Yep, I'm dead. The man pressed a button on the wall. And continued to watch me.

I didn't know how to answer. So I did what I usually did in these situations. I ran. I listened as the guard shouted at me. Probably to stop. But why would I? I would most likely be put under watch for who knows how long.

I reached the elevator and pressed the button. I glanced back to see the guard running at me a baton in hand. He was gonna try and knock me out. I pulled out my tomahawk and stood my ground. The man stopped in his tracks and talked into his radio.

I watched as he stood his ground blocking the way back. Soon the alarm went off sound beaming through my ears. If it weren't for shear will power I would have dropped my axe and given up then.

"What's wrong doggy? Sound too much for ya to bear? Hehe." I clenched my teeth. I felt a liquid run down my neck and saliva run down my chin. The sound became almost unbearable to listen too. He knew of my nature and was trying to knock to faze me out.

My head started to become nauseous and limbs were turning numb. I was almost helpless to an attack. And he knew it. He charged me ready to swing that baton against my head. Then I lost it.

I opened my eyes. A stinging sensation shot through my body. I didn't care. I knew where I was. They had stopped me from going. I was probably lying in the medical centre recovering from my beating and severe ear damage. Yet something nagged the back of my mind. If I was in the medical centre recovering, why was I lying face down?

I turned myself over looking at the ceiling. Yeah, this defiantly not fort America. The ceiling was cracked and in ruins. Holes dotted the roof showing me the foggy mist behind it.

I lifted myself into a sitting position running my handover my face. Maybe I was dreaming. But I didn't wanna pinch myself to find out. I slid out of the bed onto my feet causing two glowing shapes to shoot out from under the floor. I watched in awe as they dashed around the room.

I listened as they giggled across the room before they shot out a crack in the door. I guess it was time to find out where in the world I was.

I slowly limped towards the door careful not to slip on any loose slabs or bricks. I reached out to the door knob and spun it. Jammed.

I rested my head against the door thinking what to do. And without thinking I simply slammed my boot into the door. It shot open with a bang as I slumped to the ground in pain.

"Didn't think that one through, did you?" I heard a voice behind me. It was calm yet mocking. The voice had a devilish feel to it. Yet somehow I knew whoever it belonged to was good.

"Where am I?" I asked. I didn't want to go into conversation with this guy. Heck, I didn't even know if he was a guy knowing the things I have seen.

"Straight to the chase, I like that. You my fine puppy, Are in the void." If it weren't for my stinging muscles. I would have lunged at him in that moment.

"Why am I here?" I asked again.

"You're here because you caught my interest. It isn't every day that I find a human that can escape fortified strongholds." I listened intently. It still didn't explain why I was here.

"That doesn't answer my question." I asked for a third and hopefully last time. He looked over me with interest. Before a burning sensation fell onto the back of my hand. I turned over my hand revealing a tattoo in the shape of a waning crescent moon. Probably around five percent full at most.

"Come find me…" And with that. He disappeared into thin air. Now where has he gone?

**Author's Note: This chapter was slightly shorter than the last one. Part two should be out pretty soon though. As I said Thanes will be saving Amanda from Ink.**

**Also try and leave a review about who you think the stranger is. I'll tell you this. He is based off a mysterious figure in gaming that is the symbol of witchcraft.**

**That is all guys (and gals if any of you bother to read my story ;). See ya next time!**


	4. The Stranger part 2

**Author's Note: Surprise, surprise! Next chapter is here and it's got Peter Thanes in it! As a quick reminder in case you have forgotten (or haven't read Najee's story) Ink is the princess of squids and Gel is the princess of slimes who also has 2 daughters. **

**I am writing my second story at the moment so updates may be a bit on the frits. You'll know more about my second story when it arrives. This current chapter will be in a third person perspective, something I don't do often. Tell me what you think.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Thanes walked through the sand in petty steps. He had been trying to contact Sidan all night to no avail. First through the radio on his gauntlet, which failed because Sidan probably had no idea there was even a radio on the gauntlet.

Next he tried a dog whistle. It sounds hopeless now but at the time it was a great plan. But all he got was a wolf pup that had strayed from the group. He had tried many other attempts with many failing within the hour.

He was beginning to give up hope. Sidan was probably dead already and being eaten by zombies or drained of soul by demons. Yet Thanes wouldn't give up. He knew that Sidan was alive somewhere, somehow.

Thanes continued his depressing walk in silence. He didn't know why but at this current moment it felt better than the fort. But he never went anywhere without his desert eagle. Without it he would be a sitting duck.

"Lalalala." Amanda sang to herself as she ran along the beach. Her mother always told her to be careful and never go near the water. But she didn't think the water was that bad. She thought about all the things under the water that could be living there and what they could look like.

She looked over the horizon trying to see anything of possible interest. Nothing but squids. She slumped to her shoulders and let out a depressed sigh. They were always there being boring. They didn't make any sound, they were as dumb as bricks and did nothing but swim around. She was sure there was something more interesting than them in the ocean. She just needed to get closer to the water.

Ink swam around with her squids in boredom. Even she had to admit that her squids were stupid and boring. She needed some fun for once. There were those rumours about a human fortress nearby. Maybe she could check it out.

Then something at the water's edge caught her attention. A small green shape probably smaller than most of the other princess's. It must be Gel's little girl. It must be time to have some fun then.

Amanda skimmed her eyes across the water trying to spot anything that wasn't a squid. Then the water started to ripple slightly and the wind picked up. But Amanda being as young as she is, thought nothing of it.

Amanda spotted a girl under the water. She looked a bit younger than her mother, but older than her sister. She was swimming with a group of squids behind her probably thinking she was a princess. Amanda laughed to herself. She really needed to grow up like her sister.

"Mummy always says she a princess. Heehee" Amanda laughed to herself yet again. Before a tendril shot out of the water and wrapped around her waist. She screamed as she was pulled halfway under water.

Thanes kicked up a bar of sand as he walked. He wasn't sure why he was so depressed about Sidan disappearing. They never got along otherwise unless he threw a tennis ball down the hallway. Maybe because he was puppy like. Doesn't everyone love puppies? Right?

Thanes stopped in his tracks as he heard a little girls scream. Thanes pulled out his desert eagle and ran down the beach as fast as he could.

Thanes stopped and looked in the direction of the scream spotting a small, green girl thrashing around in the current.

Thanes thought fast and leapt into the water with haste. He stroked through the water trying to make his way to the girl before she drowned.

Ink laughed as she pulled Amanda under. Of course she didn't think this was right but she did think it was fun. Gel would probably kill her if she found out so she needed to find a way to make Amanda forget about this.

Ink laughed again right before she froze in fear. Someone was swimming towards her probably to save her drowning victim. Ink let go of Amanda and shot as deep as the water would allow. If someone saw her doing that she could be punished by her father. Or worse…

Thanes grabbed Amanda and started pulling her to shore, though her constant thrashing wasn't helping him.

"Stop thrashing about! I am trying to help you!" The girl stopped thrashing for a split second only to start thrashing again and yelling insults at him.

"Let me go! I'll tell my mum on you!" Thanes rolled his eyes as he reached wading depth.

Thanes dropped her on the sand careful not to hurt her. He muttered a threat under his breath before slumping onto the sand.

"Thanks for saving me Peter." Thanes looked at her with confusion.

"How do you know my name? I swear I have never seen you before." The green girl looked at him with a smile and told him;

'Yes we have, without me you wouldn't have those slime powers. Haha!"

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the long delay. I have been sick recently and also writing my second story. That is also the reason for it being shorter than usual.**

**Nothing more to say than cya next time!**


	5. We're back baby!

**Author's Note: Next chapter is out. Thanes won't appear for a chapter or two due to plot. But when he does come back he will come back with a bang! And sorry I have been having a bad case of writer's block.**

**But in this chapter we find out where Sidan is after his escape from fort America (in case it wasn't clear, something happened and he doesn't remember anything from it until this point in time). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I ran my thumb over the tattoo in interest. He definitely wasn't human and I really didn't want to know what he was in all truth. All I really cared about was getting out of this place and killing Farah in the most satisfying way possible. That includes fire ladies and gentlemen!

I stopped staring at my hand and got ready to find a way out. I was missing most of my equipment and clothes which would make the journey to kill Farah that much harder.

You're probably asking why I would need this much to kill her. Well the answer is simple and interesting. She managed to show me that she has spells at her disposal which without a doubt she would try to practise on. She knew someone was coming for her so she would by all means to become as strong as possible before they arrive.

I walked to the edge of the island and looked over the side to see nothing but void. A floating island circled my stranded figure just a few metres away. I turned around and began to look around for supplies that could help me get off this island and onto another.

"Nothing but scraps and junk, am I right?" A familiar voice sounded somewhere behind me. I picked up a rock and got in a fighting stance. Then realization struck me like a charging bull.

I slowly turned my self around to face him and once again seeing the mysterious stranger before me.

"I thought you wanted me to find you?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"You obviously weren't going to come looking for me were you. So my boredom once again controls me, for now." The stranger laughed to himself a grin staining his face.

"So what now? You just gonna leave me here to wait for insanity to take over?" I asked. It was not clear whether he would leave me for dead or throw me back like a small fish.

"I will set you free, but remember that I will be watching with great interest. Because the story ahead of you is one of great interest." And with those final words my body turned numb and my last sight was three men standing above me.

* * *

My eyes shot open and my lungs cried for air. I quickly sat upright and gasped for as much breath as humanly possible before I fell unconscious.

I ran my hands through my hair in shock. I wasn't sure if that was a dream or not but I could tell that I won't be forgetting it anytime soon. And those eyes, eyes of the bloody devil I swear. I looked at the back of my hand seeing no tattoo. Must have been a dream, just a dream.

I got out of bed and surveyed the dark room as much as I could. The stone walls were cracked and old, cobwebs were strummed to the corners and a shattered but still dusty table lay flipped in the centre of the room. Someone clearly moved out of here years ago, and by the looks of it they were in a hurry.

I then surveyed myself showing that I was in even worse shape. I was covered in dirt and sand, I smelt like alcohol and my only clothing was a pair of sweat pants. Why did I smell like alcohol?

I shook the thought off and went into the kitchen quietly. The place wasn't much better than the other room considering that shattered glass covered the floor and the door smashed off its hinges. I stepped outside to be hit with a wave of heat and sand.

I scanned my eyes across the flat desert for signs of life. Not even a bird. How the hell did I even get here anyway? I doubt that I could run all the way out here and not remember it.

I walked back inside and sat down on at the kitchen table that thankfully hadn't been flipped. I ran my hand through my knotted hair and began thinking of ways to get out of here. Everything was silent except for the creaking of my chair.

I started to tap my foot in boredom. I never expected myself to get into this mess let alone this world. Farah will pay, because revenge solves everything. My grin faded.

I began to hum to myself hoping for a song to make its way into memory. It always cheered me up or at the very least gave me something to do. And it wasn't like anyone could hear my thoughts.

I looked at the tattoo on my shoulder. This was what I got from the trauma I went through. A tattoo allowed me to do so much, yet made me more and more inhuman as time went on. Although it was helpful I just wish I could turn it off sometimes.

I sighed and slumped back down onto my chair. I should really focus on getting out of this desert house. Why was a person living all the way out here anyway? Maybe it was made by mobs or something.

It didn't matter I told myself. Yet I always revolved around to some sort of question. It was how my mind worked and how I liked it to work. And if I didn't ask questions life would be boring in itself.

Everything was quiet. Nothing but the sound of wind made its way into my ears. Then something different caught my attention. The sound of scraping wasn't something you normally heard in this world especially in the middle of nowhere.

I got off the chair and rested my ear against the wall listening for sounds that were out of the ordinary. Again a scraping noise on the other side could be heard. I wondered what it could possibly be and what it is doing.

I readied myself in front of the wall and got ready to bring it down. I did say this tattoo was good for some things like bringing down three feet of pure stone with simple strength.

I raised both my arms and slammed them down onto the stone wall. Only to be met with pure pain shooting through my arms.

"Ahhhhhh! Stupid friggin' wall!" I screamed in pain at my now throbbing red hands.

"Why you not working now ya bloody nature magic!?" I stared at my red hands in confusion and anger. I had just through my hands against a stone wall for absolutely nothing like an idiot.

Well now that my tattoo was giving up on me it would be best finding something else to get through that wall before I ended up with broken hands.

I stood up and squeezed my hands together putting pressure onto them. Now how can I get through that wall? It's not like the guy who lived here had a sledgehammer somewhere. Wait a minute…

I through the hammer over my shoulder and lugged it over the wall. Whoever lived here before was a smart to leave a sledgehammer behind. I listened making sure that the scraping sound was still there.

A scraping sound continued as I continued with my plan. I dropped the steel head to the ground and got ready to swing it into the wall. I swung the hammer as hard as I can straight into the wall causing cracks to spread and dust to fly. Yet there was no entryway yet. I drew back the hammer and got ready to swing again.

~15 minutes later~

I panted and dropped the hammer on the ground. Who needs to build a wall so bloody thick!? It's not like there is anything that will try to bring it down. Oh, right.

I stared through the gap in the wall seeing a room with no light at all. Yet the scraping continued on. If I was gonna go through there I would need a light source. Who knows what is in there. I looked around the room trying to find something flammable. Finding nothing but bricks and shattered glass I moved into the bedroom.

I looked around quickly managing to re-flip the flipped table in doing so. I looked at the bed and through the blanket onto the floor and grabbed the sheets off the bed.

"Perfect." I smiled to myself. Now I needed something to prop it on. I glanced at the sledgehammer in the other room a bigger smile catching my wits.

I grabbed the sledgehammer and wrapped the sheets around it. This would act as a weapon and a light source once I managed to get it alight. But that was the problem that struck me like a ton of bricks. I had no way to light the sheets. All my stuff was missing and this place lacked any tools to do so.

I rested the hammer on the ground and began to look around again. I needed something to light this thing or I would be going through that gap without light.

I began thinking back to the fort as I searched the kitchen again. Was it really the best decision to leave and go after Farah? Would she have even have tried to come back and hurt us again? All these questions and very few answers to satisfy them all at once.

I winced as I accidently lay my hand on a piece of broken glass. I was amazed I hadn't stepped on any glass yet with the sheer amount of it around the room. I started to think of ways to light something on fire. Two sticks came to mind first but unfortunately I didn't have any sticks.

Then flint came to mind. But there was no gravel for me to search. Think Sidan, think!

My eyes gazed over a piece of smoking glass in the sun. Smoking glass… Perfect!

* * *

I put the glass upright and aimed it for the sheets. If this failed…

I waited for the sheets to start smoking for hours if not more. This shouldn't be taking so long. I lie my body on the floor and watched it with anticipation. This would take a while. I watched in silence as the hammer refused to be set alight.

I was beginning to lose patience with this thing. I had seen turtles lap fields faster than this thing. I got up and kneeled to it. And then, the glass fell over.

"Just set yourself on fire you damn hammer!" I yelled at the item with anger nearly swearing my head off. Then I stood dumbfounded as the sheets burst into flames. Glad things were starting to go my way.

I grabbed the hammer with two hands and slowly made my way through the gap. Darkness retreated as I moved my way into the room with caution. The scraping sound was getting louder as I made my way through the room.

I nearly jolted myself back as I heard a click under my feet and the room lit itself into colour.

"Oh my God." Was all I could say as the room before me was revealed.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what ya think? I made the chapter a lengthy one by my terms in apology for my lack of updates. Now you are probably asking yourself what Sidan is seeing. Well you will have to wait a chapter because Thanes is coming back next chapter! (I change mind)**

**And with that I blatantly distract you as I reach my goal of 2000 words! Cya!**


	6. We're back baby! part 2

**Author's Note: I'm back! I soon get a load off my university studies so I thought "Hai, you know what would be a great idea. Writing that new chapter that had to get delayed." So I did it. **

**And sorry about the other story, something personal came up and I had to delete it, sorry about that but any OC's sent in for the Beast Inside can appear in this story later on if you so wish. And if you REALLY want to appear in that story I am sure I can arrange some things.**

**Also Thanes is back in first person, enjoy!**

* * *

I grabbed Amanda by the arm and pulled her face to face with mine, "how do I know you aren't trying to trick me? You can't trust anyone out here!" I said raising my voice against the frightened child nearly forgetting her age.

"I'm not lying! I'm not!" Amanda yelled in attempts to break free from the vice like grip.

"And how can I be sure of that? Was there a mob with you when you gave me this ability and what kind was it?" I asked clearly forgetting she was a child.

"Yes! A creeper girl called Allison!" She said quickly still trying to break free. I studied her for a few moments and then dropped her onto the sand.

"Sorry, Amanda. I just couldn't remember how you looked and with all the nasty mobs around it's a bit hard not to be careful." I apologized with sorrow as she simply sat there holding her knees to her chin.

"It's ok, Hey do you wanna see my mummy's castle! She just got back from this big game thing and I wanted to bring someone for dinner tonight" I looked at her stunned, she wanted him to attend dinner with her family?

"I will IF your mommy promises not to screw me over by killing me or… Other things…" She stared at me for a few moments only speaking to ask a quick but humorous question.

"What does screw mean?" She asked earning a quick life check for me.

"Hey good news! I can attend your dinner with no problems whatsoever!" I grinned sheepishly trying to avoid the question she asked just moments earlier.

"Ok but what does-"

"That's not really important! I need to go now but what time should I go around to your, your castle." I asked avoiding her question with grins and questions.

"Fine, we have dinner at eight-thirty but my mum said to be around at seven o'clock so we can prepare for dinner." I nodded deciding not to question the large preparation time.

"Bye Peter!" Amanda got up and ran off into the forest waving her goodbyes. I sighed and ran my hands threw my hair thankful for avoiding said question.

Then it struck me like a truck full of bricks. Where the hell was the castle?

* * *

I walked past the soldier at the gate and continued on my way into the military quarters. Today was interest and it was probably going to get even weirder by the time he got to the castle, speaking of which.

I glanced over to Zoey making her potions and tapped her shoulder. Quickly turning around she nearly poked my in the stomach with a metal stick with green fumes steaming off it.

"Oh hello Thanes, why are you covered in slime and water?" I looked at her strangely then remembered the events that happened earlier.

"Oh I just-" I was quickly cut off by a shocked Zoey.

"You didn't have sex with a slime did you?!" I took a step back letting out a disgusted face as I did so.

"Eww! No! I SAVED a drowning slime girl called Amanda, who by chance invited me to dinner at her Mother's castle. And I really need to know where said castle is." I answered the disgusted face still stuck in its place.

"Amanda, Amanda… Is she the daughter of Gel by any chance?" Zoey asked forgetting the question.

"Probably but I need to know the way to the castle." I questioned the possibly tipsy brunette.

"Oh, I have a map for that, just follow the directions and you should be there. Just watch out for large slimes, they are quite nasty things to be around." I grabbed the folded map from her hands and proceeded onto the military quarters. Time to get ready I guess.

* * *

I put my desert eagle in its holster hiding it from the view of others. Last thing I needed was Gel accusing me of an assassination attempt. Quickly making sure I had everything I headed out of my quarters towards the door.

After giving the guard my leave I started heading in the directions the map told me. Realizing what I had accepted only after un-folding it.

'Follow the gravel path!' it said in crude handwriting. Zoey had obviously been having too much alcohol today. And is there even a gravel path in this god damned world!

After thinking for twenty minutes I decided what to do. Go back to the beach Amanda was at and follow her tracks. Couldn't be that hard, right?

* * *

I quickly made my way along the beach to the spot where Amanda's footprints where. Quickly following there direction I soon found green slime in every footprint. Didn't even need tracking skills to follow these prints.

After possibly an hour I found myself at Gel's castle with medium sized slimes hoping around it. After walking a few feet towards the door three HM slimes made their way through the door and in front of me.

"Halt! What brings you to Princess Gel's castle!" He yelled spitting green sludge at my face.

I am here for dinner with Gel, with invitation by Amanda." The guard looked me over before letting me in with cautious gaze.

"Thank you," I said quietly trying not to raise conflict, at least not yet. I walked in to find a dressed up Amanda watching me walk in.

"You're early Peter." Amanda said with a neutral face.

"You said to be here by seven." I answered with a confused look showing her my watch.

"Oh that's seven! I thought the seven was the eight, sorry Peter." I slumped my head forward and quickly thought about what to do.

"Do you mind if I have a look around?"

"Not at all, just don't annoy my sister. She and my mum were arguing last night and she refuses to talk to me or my mum.

I nodded and proceeded to walk around the castle halls with interest.

* * *

I walked past a large green wooded door quickly making it out to be a room of royalty. Probably best to avoid stuff like this. Quickly turning around I found myself stopped as a slimy hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me through the door.

"Don't kill me!" I yelled not caring who it was. Only for my mouth to be quickly covered.

"Why are you in my castle!?" A feminine voice yelled at me.

"Amanda invited me!" I yelled back, trying to intimidate my obvious superior at this point.

"Really now?" She asked now interested in what I may have to say.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I would like to go and wait at the table thank you very much." I smiled with glee only to be slapped alongside the face with a slimy hand.

"You won't be going anywhere until Amanda verifies whether or not she invited you here."

"Ok, ok. I'll just wait here quietly until that happens." I said now remaining silent.

Until I was slapped again by my mysterious captor.

"What was that for?" I yelled hissing at the pain.

"No reason, you just make funny noises after I slap you." She chuckled referring to my hisses of pain.

"Princess Gel! A group of Succubi are flying towards the castle!" A familiar voice sounded from across the room.

"Gather the soldiers! We need to defend the castle." The voice sounded again, louder than any time before.

"Wait, princess Gel?!" I asked confusion taking over once again, this world is taking me on one heck of a spin.

* * *

**Yep, bit shorter than usual but that isn't entirely bad. I will put up a poll soon to see if you guys want a Thanes chapter or a Sidan chapter. If you liked the chapter leave a review, and if you think I am horrible for not posting a chapter in ages also leave a review!**

**A new chapter will be up pretty soon, I promise. Other than that enjoy the story and cliff-hanger and keep cool!**


	7. I hate Spiders

**Author's Note: I promised! A new chapter is here and it is Sidan! You get to find out what he saw two chapters ago and there is a special guest this episode, and by 'guest' I mean blood thirsty girl who has many similarities to spiders. **

**Thanes should appear next chapter helping the slime castle defend itself. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I stood there my mouth agape staring at the contraption in front of me. I had only seen a few when I was back on earth and the few I had seen were mostly on TV.

I quickly hurried to the armoured transport and began to check it over with a giddy interest. A Mercedes was not the sort of thing you found in places like this, _worlds_ like this.

By the looks of it the armour on the car wasn't the thickest but could withstand bullets or arrows. But an explosive shot from a ghast was another story. And missing a tire it wouldn't be moving any time soon.

I slumped into a wooden chair nearby and kept my enthusiasm to a minimum thinking of ways out of here. This desert would be impossible to cross without some kind of transport, and the car was missing parts and I don't think a camel was gonna reveal itself to me anytime soon.

I took a glance around the room quickly, regretting the site. Benches lay in messes covered in cobwebs and old sheets of written and unwritten paper. A semi-large spider lay on it's web silently as I quietly pondered my own private thoughts.

"You stay there daddy long legs, and we won't have any trouble, Ok?" I said aloud to the spider across the room as it twitched in response. Spiders weren't my most favourite creature of the animal kingdom, and giant ones weren't getting rid of the fear.

I dropped my head and thought for a few moments, deciding the only plausible option. I stood up, grabbed a wrench and got to work.

* * *

I kicked the wheel in my frustration getting the better of me. I had been working on this damned car for half a day without food or drink and it was getting the better of me. At least I didn't have to worry about the spider anymore, smiling smugly at the crushed arachnid.

But my plans of getting out of here were severely delayed as I looked over the crude plans. The fuel for this was different relying on some kind of purple liquid unbeknown to my mind. Something by the name if Vis? I wasn't really sure but I was sure that I had none of it at disposal.

I stood up and looked at the car deciding a new paintjob was very much in order because Lime green just wasn't cutting it. I grabbed a metallic black paint tin –that just happened to be there- and began painting, pondering my own thoughts as I did so.

Halfway through painting my thoughts lead me back to the void and that, that strange man. The mark was interesting and the man obviously had something to do with bringing me here, but what. I shook my head and got back to working on the car. I would –hopefully- find out eventually.

* * *

"Don't worry my dear Sidan, _you_ will see him again soon. Because magic, isn't always a good thing…" A figure spoke smiling her wicked grin.

"But I must congratulate your efforts; most of my _subjects _lose hope at this stage, you _will_ lose hope eventually though." She chuckled slowly, but it soon faded with her grin.

"But like the rest, you must _die_… Eventually," The mysterious figure smiled once again, watching her dear Sidan with utmost interest.

* * *

"I'm done! Finally!" I yelled dropped the paint brush and falling to my knees. Know I understand the pain artists have to go through to finish their work!

The car now looked much better, no more lime green for this beauty, I swear I am turning into a mechanic for every second I work on her- it! The car was painted a metallic black with two silver streaks marking her sides. Quite proud of my work on slumped into the wooden seat and proceeded to have a well-earned nap.

"Are you a thaumaturge?" I leapt out of my chair leaping possibly two metres into the air waving my arms in freight.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" I yelled not finding the owner of the voice anywhere in sight.

"I am Silk, a loving fan of magic I must say!" A cheery voice said out of sight. I looked around trying to spot the eluding girl.

"Ok that's lovely and all but where the hell are you?!" I yelled again wishing I had my axe right now.

"Above you silly!" I looked up seeing the dangling girl hanging off a glass pipe with her two feet.

"Right, now why don't you get off the pipe so we can talk face to face, hopefully…" I reasoned with the now curious teen. Something was off about her and I really didn't like it.

"Ok, but you need to tell me how you found this place!" She quietly yelled and clambered down from her upside down perch and sat on my chair.

"Thank you, and I have no flipping' clue how I got here!" I said angrily as she shrunk back in her chair, but my rant didn't end there.

"I had a blackout at the fort, and woke up here with all my stuff gone including my nifty axe! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get that!?" The girl by now had shrunken back into the chair and had shut her eyes.

"You done?" She asked her voice still faintly cheerful.

"Yes I am done, sorry." I answered, I really should control my anger around people. It either ends with me ranting about random crap or blacking out and waking up in some shack in the middle of the desert.

"That's ok, but now I want to ask you another question, can I do that?" The teen asked with genuine interest.

"Go nuts," I said interested in what she had to ask.

"Are you a thaumaturge?" I looked at her confused, what the bloody hell was that?

"What's that? Some kind of scientist?" Now she looked confused.

"A man or woman who studies miracles and what is a scientist?" I sighed and took a seat cross legged on the floor.

"Someone who studies technology, they aren't really that common here." I told her, hoping she would just take that for granted.

"Okey Smokey! Now since you didn't know what that was I am guessing you aren't one, eh?" I looked at her tempted to ask her if she was daft.

"No I am not a thaumaturge." I said controlling my temper.

"Ok then… So what do you wanna do?" She asked me as I lay back on the wooden floorboards.

"Sleep…" I croaked already wishing I was alone again.

"Come on, your even lazier than my sister!" She pouted waving her arms in the air.

"Cool," I smirked making her pout.

* * *

I opened my eyes to be greeted with a tingly creature crawling up my arm. Not bothered by it, I continued to lay there thinking. That is until it crawled up my sleeve, then I lost it.

Flinging myself into the air I shook my arms trying to get the creature out of my shirt, wait… I wasn't wearing a shirt before?

Silk came running in waving her arms alongside me.

"What are you doing? You might hurt the spider!" She yelled trying to stop me from moving, failing in such attempts.

Eventually flinging the spider out of my shirt and onto Silk and shivering and treading across the floor boards like it was a mine field.

"I am never sleeping again! And why the hell is that in here!" I yelled at Silk causing her to jump back obviously not caring about the gigantic tarantula crawling atop her head.

"Well now he doesn't like you either so Nnnerhh!" She said poking her tongue out at me.

"Whatever just don't put spiders near me they freak me out!" She looked at me for a moment, and then a sly grin crossed her face. Grabbing the tarantula from her head she walked towards me holding it out.

"Keep that thing away from me! I swear I'll run out of this desert if I need to!" I threatened obviously forgetting to say something threatening.

"So you're scared of spiders, but not the Princess of Spiders? Get your priorities straight man!" She grinned shoving the arachnid at my face repeatedly.

"Wait, wait, wait! The Princess of Spiders? As in the same one Najmi told me about?" I questioned the relentless teen.

"You know Najmi! How is he!" She asked forgetting the spider and putting it on one of the benches and getting her face a bit too close to mine.

"Uh, yeah. He's fine. Just keep your… Fangs at a reasonably distance ok?" She looked at me curiously and turned around thinking to herself.

I sighed and slid myself down the wall letting out winces of pain. Guess the spider bit me when I was panicking. I rested my head against the wall and waited for something to happen soon hearing a small growl.

"You hungry?" I looked up to see a concerned Silk now staring at me.

"Yes I haven't eaten in days and I am starving." She looked at me for a moment before running off behind the car, hearing a hatch open I glanced at her running towards me.

"Here, some bread. A bit stale I know but it's better than nothing, right?" I looked at the bread in her hand before taking one of the slices and eating. She slowly sat next to me and began eating her own slice, it was better than her talking at least.

"Thanks, Silk." She looked at me for a moment before looking back down and finishing her bread. I smiled at her and rested my head against the wall awaiting sleep. Probably thinking I sleep a lot, eh? Well your right, I love sleeping and I especially love sleeping after eating and with venom purging through my veins.

"Hey Silk?" I asked as she ate her bread.

"Yeah?" She said with her mouth full of stale bread.

"Was that spider's venom, deadly y any chance?" I asked again, worried about the causes.

"Nah, it doesn't do anything but make you really drowsy. So don't worry." She answered her cheery persona back in action. Well that explains the drowsiness so soon after a nap, so why not let it take me.

I closed my eyes, and waited for the nightmares to follow.

* * *

I woke up not bothering to open my eyes. I was still tired and I didn't wanna cause any more spider panics. I moved my shoulder into a more comfortable position causing me to realize that a certain purple headed, spider loving girl had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and glanced over to find a sleeping Silk resting against my shoulder, she looked so peaceful, like- No! I had to forget those memories. She was gone, dating some other guy in the normal world like she should. He needed to forget those memories.

Deciding to get me my mind off of things I looked around the room spotting a peculiar tank of purple water in the middle of the room that wasn't there before. I quickly tried to get Silk off my shoulder causing her to grapple my shoulder.

"No! Stay, it's nice here." She mumbled before snoring again, still grasping my shoulder. I guess I can get the tank later, and after a few minutes I had fallen back asleep resting my head against Silk's.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Yeah this guest was special and a buddy of mine requested that I make Silk a possible love interest for Sidan during the making of this chapter, and I said possibly! It may happen or it may not. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**This and there was a sort of Easter egg hidden in this chapter, can you find it? Clue; it involves Italic text.**

**Let me know what you think of the chapter and I will try to improve from that. Hope you enjoyed! Oh! I almost forgot! I told you I promised!**


End file.
